Where The Wind Blows
by Demented ArchAngel
Summary: Read along as a young dragon slayer named Cyrus Angelus journeys through the life of a Fairy Tail wizard, searching for his mother, the wind dragon Hurricana. OC main character, S-class, and more in the future! Read on and give me your honest opinions! (Cover photo I drew/I am a terrible artist but I wanted to give you guys a visual of the character)


**I hit some writers block with my previous stories temporarily, but don't worry guys I'll be back at them soon enough xD for the time being I thought I'd get this idea out of my head, I haven't ever worked on a Fairy Tail story before, but I was re-watching it recently and ideas flew into my brain and I just can't get rid of them XD I know I haven't been updating for a while, I had to move, then get wifi sorted, then my laptop broke so I have a temporary one now, it's been a rough ride but hopefully I am here to stay for now at least! Anyway without further delay, I give to you the first chapter of Where The Wind Blows.**

 **ENJOY!**

The air was cool, a wonderful breeze blew through the grass and leaves, seemingly breathing life into the otherwise still green plants. This forest was large, covering all in sight, with no cities anywhere for the eyes to see. This was a quiet place in the forest, near the centre, and almost completely void of life. Nobody would dare venture this far, for fear of getting lost, however, in a small clearing, sitting cross legged, was a young boy. The wind blew through his strangely coloured hair, being half black on the left side of his head, and white on the right side. His eyes were closed, but over his right eye was a large scar, seemingly from some kind of claw. His breathing was slow and steady, near silent as well. The boy stayed there for a moment, seemingly asleep, until suddenly he rolled to his left.

Not a moment after he rolled, the ground he previously occupied was shredded by a huge lizard like claw. Opening his eyes, the boy jumped to his feet, before quickly back flipping to dodge yet another claw. The young boy cracked his knuckles before opening his mouth. As he did, huge amounts of what appeared to be air gushed into his mouth.

Looking up with his amazing silver, reptilian-like slitted eyes he smirked before dashing towards where the claws originated from. Jumped from side to side to dodge more claw strikes, he suddenly jumped high into the air, raising his left fist. For the first time he began to speak, shouting as loud as he could as he began to descend upon the tree-line.

"Wind Dragon….." Almost there, his fist was now encased in what appeared to be condensed air, radiating a lot of power. As he reached the trees he threw his fist forwards, finishing his sentence as the condensed air began to resemble a claw-like hand. "….Slash!"

A huge explosion was heard throughout the forest, causing birds to fly from their nests, and making many trees close by shatter instantly. A huge cloud of dust sprang into the air, shielding everything inside from sight. The dust began to clear slowly, revealing a huge monstrous shadow. This shadow had huge wings upon its back, four massive leg-like limbs, a gigantic tail, and a scarily big head to top it all off.

Laughing could be heard as the cloud cleared, revealing the young boy crouching upon the head of a terrifying grey monster, known as a dragon. The boy was chuckling happily and had a huge grin upon his pale face as he looked down at the beast.

Panting the boy began to speak, keeping his grin on his face. "Hahaha, I got you this time…. Mother." Yes he said it, this young human boy referred to the huge dragon as his mother. For some this would be preposterous, but not for this boy, for he was a dragon slayer. Dragon slaying magic is an ancient magic, created back during the age where dragons ruled all. Some dragons wished to coexist with humanity, turning on their brethren who preferred to rule over the far weaker humans. Dragons who wished to fight for humanity, granted the humans the power of a dragon, giving birth to the dragon slayers.

The dragon began to chuckle with the boy, each laugh was like thunder to the ears, but it did not phase the young boy. **"You have improved greatly Cyrus, I'm proud of the strong wizard you are becoming."**

"I can't wait to master this power, when I do, I'm gonna beat you Hurricana, I swear it." The boy, known as Cyrus exclaimed happily, sitting down upon the dragon's head tiredly. In response the boy's promise, Hurricana merely laughed, but not mockingly.

" **I'm sure it won't take long, but I won't go down easily, so you better give it your all when you challenge me."** Hurricana replied in a loving tone, which seemed kind of funny coming from a dragon that was larger than a house.

Hurricana waited for another response, but all that came was the soft sound of snoring upon her huge head. Laughing softly, the huge dragon slowly laid down herself, as not to wake up the young child, before closing her own eyes to sleep. **"Goodnight Cyrus…"**

Opening his eyes tiredly, Cyrus began to stretch to loosen up his joints, before walking to a nearby tree, ready to start his daily training routine. Looking around, he was about to begin when he froze. Turning once more into the clearing, he slowly raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Where'd Hurricana go? She doesn't usually leave without telling me? Weird…"

Shrugging, he just figured she went to hunt or something and began to do his training. He vowed to himself silently that he would be stronger by the time Hurricana came back with some food. He quickly began to punch the tree.

A few hours passed by, and Cyrus was beginning to get hungry, yet there was still no sign of the dragon he was waiting for. "Where is she? She wouldn't leave would she…?" Sighing, he sat down on the stump of a tree he had destroyed the day before, resting his face in his palm. Groaning, he looked around the clearing for any sign of where the dragon decided to go.

"Damn lizard could have said something-" As he was talking he suddenly caught sight of something on the ground. Walking towards it, he found a strange silvery object, no bigger than his finger. Looking at it strangely he began to turn it around in his hand. It had the shape of an upside-down cross, and seemed to glow in the light. Sniffing it, he picked up a scent that was all too familiar to his nose. "I know what this is…. It's a piece of mother's claw; she crafted this while I was asleep? It's so small though…"

He began to question why she had left it here, while pocketing it for safe keeping. Sighing again, he made a choice. He was going to look for Hurricana himself. He had lived in this forest almost all of his life, so navigating his way around it shouldn't be too tough. "Wait for me mother, I'm on my way…" He said bravely, as he walked into the thick tree-line.

*8 weeks later*

"God dammit Hurricana, where the hell are you!" He shouted angrily, he had been walking without any breaks, living off of mere scraps and berries, and it was beginning to get dark as the world entered yet another night, yet he still found no sign of his dragon mother. Without him even realising it, tears began to fall from his eyes, his body seemingly understanding something his brain did not.

He walked, and walked, but he could find nothing that could point him in the direction of his mother, and he was beginning to get hungry. He suddenly froze, hearing noises through the trees, strange noises.

"People…?" Cyrus said to himself quietly as he snuck towards the tree-line, careful as to not make a sound. Sure enough, he saw a lot of people walking around, with buildings and roads, things he hadn't seen for what felt like forever. Stepping out of the forest, he began to walk up the road, a look of awe plastered on his face. Nobody paid him any attention as they got about their daily lives. From people working in their shops and stalls, to customers shopping, and even some kids running around chasing each other.

Looking around he saw nothing that could help him find the dragon, and was prepared to head back to the forest when suddenly something caught his attention. A strong smell of something that made Cyrus enter some kind of trance.

"F-food…" Without realising it he began to follow the smell, his stomach growling louder and louder the closer he got. "S-so hungry…" He muttered to himself as the smell became stronger. Then he suddenly stopped walking in front of a large set of wooden doors. Looking up he could see letters forming some words above the doors, along with a strange symbol of some kind. "-F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L-….. What's a fairy tail…?" He questioned in his head as he debated whether or not to open the doors, until eventually the hunger he felt got the better of him and he slowly began to push the doors open.

As he opened the doors he immediately regretted it as he was forced to duck under a flying chair that seemed to be on fire. Widening his eyes, he couldn't believe the chaos he had walked in on. Dozens of people around his age were brawling like animals. Two fights stood out greatly to him, the first was between a dark haired boy in his underwear and a pink haired boy with a large scarf and it seemed to be getting out of hand, the pink haired boy using some kind of fire magic and the dark haired boy using Ice magic.

That fight however was nothing in comparison to the next one, which was between a red haired girl wearing some kind of armour, and a white haired girl that looked more like a demon, and they were destroying everything in sight. Cyrus thought about trying to leave quietly when a sword embedded itself into the door next to his head. Cyrus had a look of utter terror from his near death experience, and still nobody seemed to notice him standing there.

'These people are insane….' He thought to himself, unable to move for fear of losing his life. **"ENOUGH!"** A huge figure suddenly grew from out of nowhere, to the point where it could barely fit under the ceiling. 'This monster must be the one in control…. This is terrifying' Cyrus began to shake in fear, as the pink haired boy and the dark haired boy were suddenly crushed under two massive fists, groaning in pain.

"S-sorry m-master!" Both boys struggled to say as the fists began to lift off of them.

Cyrus watched, fear turning into amusement, as the gigantic man shrunk down into a small old man. The leader began to rant about something to do with broken buildings and destroyed towns, and still nobody noticed Cyrus standing in the entrance with a sword mere inches from his head. 'Maybe I should just go…'

Cyrus turned ready to leave, but as he did the noise behind him silenced. Turning back, he saw to his dismay that everyone was now staring at him. There were whispers among the crowd but nobody actually addressed him, as he stood awkwardly.

Suddenly the short old man began to walk forwards, a welcoming expression on his face. "Can we help you?" He asked in a soft tone, a smile growing under his large moustache. Cyrus could find no way out of talking, and thus began to reply.

"Sorry… I just…. Well… I smelled food and my nose led me here…. I didn't mean to just walk in…" After he spoke, he began to fiddle with the cross in his pocket, while avoiding eye contact. "I'm not from around here…"

As he was talking, nobody interrupted him, everyone was hanging on to every word he said, making him feel nervous. The old man looked at him for a second, but then he did something that shocked Cyrus, he laughed. "You came here for food? Hahaha, well sit boy! We have plenty!" Coaxing the nervous young boy to a nearby chair, he immediately sent a guild member to the kitchens to fetch some food.

"Now then, what's your name?" The short old man asked as he took a seat facing the boy, a look of curiosity on his wrinkled face. Cyrus looked into his hands for a second, as he worked up the nerves to speak.

"My name is Cyrus Angelus, sir. I'm a wind dragon slayer and…" He paused as he remembered his original goal of tracking his mother. "….Have you seen a huge grey dragon flying around?" If it wasn't silent before, it was now. Before the old man could say any words however, a fist crashed into the table close to Cyrus, making him flinch slightly.

Looking up he came face to face with the pink haired boy with the scarf who he recognised from one of the fights he walked in on. "You're a dragon slayer too? And your dragon left too?" The boy asked in a strangely serious tone that didn't suit him in the slightest. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm a fire dragon slayer, and I've been trying to find my father, Igneel."

Cyrus widened his eyes, he had never met another dragon slayer, and this one's dragon was gone as well? This was too much for him to take in, how many more are out there, abandoned? Suddenly a huge fist slammed into Natu's side, sending him into a wall as the leader cleared his throat. "I don't know how to say this, but I have to be honest. I have never seen a dragon, I'm sorry."

Cyrus looked rejected as his body stiffened, and his eyes began to water. "However…" Cyrus looked up once more, a look of confusion forcing its way through the sadness. "How would you feel about joining our guild? We could help you find your dragon, and you will earn money from jobs. And all the food you can eat. Here at Fairy Tail we are a family, we stick together."

Cyrus contemplated the idea for a second, help with finding his mother would be great, and even he knows he needs food, surviving on the mere scraps he could find wasn't enough for his young growing body. And then Cyrus made the biggest decision of his entire life, something that will forever change his future. "I'd be happy to."

*7 years later*

On a cliff far from the city of Magnolia, and the guild hall of Fairy Tail, overlooking a large lake was a teenage boy, sitting cross legged. He has medium length hair, the right side being white, while the left was black. Over his right eye was a large scar, seemingly from a large claw of some kind. He wears a large trench coat with the same colour scheme as his hair, left being black, right being white, a black vest, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. In his left ear lay the carved upside-down cross, placed as an ear piercing for all to see.

Behind him lay the corpses of two large monsters, each the size of the cliff, yet this boy was completely unscathed. Opening his eyes slowly, revealing his wonderful silver eyes, each bearing a slit for a pupil, he spoke. "Now then….. am I strong enough now mother?"

 **As always give me your honest opinion, if you don't want to review my pm's are always open, lemme know if I should keep going or give it up, and before anyone asks, yes I will be doing flashbacks. I am excited to see your reactions, so plz R &R ! FYI I chose not to reveal his exceed partner this chapter, but he will have one!**

 **Name: Cyrus Angelus**

 **Magic: Wind Dragon Slayer/Wind Magic**

 **Rank: S**

 **Guild Mark: Left Bicep**


End file.
